Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor
Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Universal crossover made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Mummy Returns, Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Mummy Returns, Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and The Mummy Returns, and somewhat a sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns. And it is the final film in the universe. Plot Emperor Han, a Chinese warlord had achieved mastery over the five elements well and his army of the land under heaven; Han his enemies, three men sneaked into his chambers weapons ready, on the Emperor awake the entire time and attack.This assault excuse to declare war against the city of Chu. Han conquered many and his surviving enemies build Great Wall of China to protect his lands. He buried his enemies beneath it at task’s end. The evil warlord realized that his ambitions outweighed his life-span; he would never be able to accomplish his goals in the years of mortals. He became obsessed finding to cheat death, and the rumors of his wish spread across the land until discovery made at last.There was powerful sorcerer who possessed the secret to immortality, and Han sent out his trusted general and genuine ‘friend’ Ming Guo this mystic's services.However, upon arriving Ming discovered that the sorcerer dead, and that his daughter, Zi Yuan, remained. Upon returning, Ming introduced Yuan to Han. He gave her permission to retrieve the source of the secret he so sought, and secretly commanded Guo that no man to touch her. She lead the general to a library,Yuan retrieved the sacred Oracle Bones, constructed ages ago, which contained ancient secrets from the Dawn of Time. during the previous few days of researching, Ming and Yuan had grown attracted and risked the wrath of the Emperor eventually making love Unfortunately, spy of Han spotted the affair, and raced off to tell his Emperor.Upon returning, Yuan went before the Emperor, and read incantation which written in Sanskrit: a language the Emperor did not know, the true meaning of the words were unknown to Han, allowing Yuan to deceive the Emperor and deprive him of immortality. In actuality, it was an enchantment on Han and his soldiers, a punishment upon the Emperor cross beloved Ming believed invincible, the Emperor brought Yuan to balcony, and below in the courtyard Ming Guo, captured. tied to four horses different limbs, and Han claimed Yuan became his queen then he would spare Guo’s She did not fall for his bluff however, and the Emperor the order. Ming ripped to pieces the horses. And Yuan is stabbed in the side by the Emperor's personal dragon dagger.Upon doing so the curse that Yuan had spoken earlier went into action, and Han began to weep mud. Soon he was covered in a coating of brown muddy earth and caught fire, the intense heat burning the Emperor alive and hardening the mud stone. Emperor Han imprisoned within hollow statue of Terra Cotta, his burnt and ruined body trapped within the sculpture for all time.this happened, the curse began to transform the Emperor’s great army of his soldiers become imprisoned in hollow statues like him.The wounded Yuan fled with the Oracle Bones, for the ensuing thousands of years. The film then flashes forward to A.D. 1946, to retired adventurer, veteran of both World Wars and MI6 Agent Rick O'Connell. He suffers disappointing attempt to learn fly fishing, and eventually returns home to the family mansion, where he recalls his days as a Colonel in the French Foreign Legion. Meanwhile, his wife Evelyn is doing reading of the sequel to her bestselling The Mummy, entitled The Mummy Returns. ''The two books in fact accounts and her husband’s former experiences, disguised adventure tales.the main characters, rugged hero Dash and plucky damsel Scarlet O’Keefe, are based on her husband and herself, Evelyn replies, completely different person. ”Meanwhile, in China, archeological dig is progressing at the base of the massive Colossus, giant statue of the Dragon Emperor. Heading this dig is the now-twenty year old Alex O'Connell, son of Rick and Evelyn, (whom most of our heroes are sticking with) dropped out of school without his parents’ knowledge to seek fame and fortune. His excavation is funded by professor Roger Wilson, an old friend of Alex’s father, who eagerly anticipates goal: the legendary tomb of the Emperor Han and his massive Terra-Cotta Army. Wilson arrives at the site for check up, the diggers finally discover the tomb’s entrance. Wilson and O’Connell venture into the chamber, braving multiple booby traps which claim the lives of three diggers. After solving puzzling contraption, Alex unlocks the concealed room which houses the vast army and dead leader, perched on chariot with horse statues. As Alex examines the incredible find, mysterious assassin skilled in martial arts attacks, subduing Wilson and engages Alex in combat. He manages to injure the assailant, in the process discovering the person is in fact beautiful Chinese girl. At that moment Wilson reawakens and fires his gun at the girl, flees. Back at the O’Connell mansion, Rick and Evy are visited Foreign Office agent Benjamin Fry, who has come to offer the O’Connells one final assignment: to act as custodians for ancient relic on its water the Shanghai Museum (under Roger Wilson) in China, and to keep the object safe during the journey. The artifact-in-question is the mythical Eye of Shangri-la, jewel legend stated could reveal the location of the long-lost paradise of Shangri-La. Leaping at the opportunity to have some excitement in their lives the O’Connell’s accept, stating that their cover story could be that they were going to visit Evelyn’s brother, Jonathan Carnahan in Shanghai. Meanwhile, at military testing ground, the misguided General Yang and his lover, Colonel Choi, intend to steal the Eye and the drops of Eternal Life water within to Emperor Han. Yang believed that China had become weak with corruption, and viewed the Emperor of returning China to its former glory. To Yang and his faithful troops, the Emperor. At the same time, the remaining villains are contemplating the lose of the previous villain clans, as well as the loss of Tirek and The Storm King. But most of them are glad to be rid of them, as they agree to let O'Diesel lead the operation of destroying their foes for sure. However, O'Diesel has even bigger plans in mind. One that doesn't include the other villains in it. Whilst Darth Megadon is set on turning Willy to the Dark Side of the Force for sure this time. Back at the Chinese museum in Shanghai, where the remains of Emperor Han are displayed, Evelyn and Rick congratulate Alex on his discovery and Wilson arrives to admire his latest find. After an argument between him and his father, Alex leaves and bumps into the woman from the tomb, who introduces herself as Lin. Back in the main hall of the museum, Rick, Evelyn, our heroes and Wilson are admiring the tomb of Han, when suddenly General Yang enters, followed by his lover Choi. Yang reveals that Rick and Evelyn's ''work is not over yet, and Wilson reveals Yang as an old friend, before turning his pistol on Rick and Evelyn. Wilson reveals Yang had financed Alex's expedition, with enough money to bribe off the Foreign Offices. Rick looks aghast at the revelation of Yang's plan: to resurrect army of mummies. As all of the villains make themselves present, which our heroes decide to not try to fight. As Megadon talks with Willy whom he admits he had accepted he was once his grandfather, Magnal. As Medagon denies the name has meaning to him anymore, but Willy states there is still good in him, he just refuses to believe it. And if he doesn't, then his real grandfather is truly dead. Yang seizes the Eye of Shangri-La, and forces Evelyn to read the Chinese inscription upon its rim. Evelyn stutters Chinese is not her main language, but she is bullied into reading and the inscription on the Eye apparently says those of pure heart may open the Eye of Shangri-La. Yang smiles at Choi as he realizes that they need Evelyn's blood, and Choi smirks as she seizes dagger and attempts to slice Evelyn's finger. She eventually succeeds, and Evelyn's blood falls upon the Eye, it opens up, becoming golden serpents which slither away from Yang's hand onto the museum floor. The Eye glows and the Emperor begins to awake. However... at this moment Lin and Alex attack, sending the room into chaos and sending the events Into motion which resurrect Emperor Han. Evelyn viciously attacks Choi, sending her into pile of debris, and Alex turns his pistol upon Wilson, who stutters about their friendship. Just then, Lin seizes her dagger and stabs the body of the Emperor in his tomb turns out to decoy... and the real Emperor is frozen terracotta statue on horseback! With rumble, the horses and the Emperor are resurrected, and Yang bows before the Emperor, immortality. The Emperor declares that if Yang lies, that he would burn. Both Yang and the Emperor race out of the museum on horseback and chariot. depart, Wilson begs Han the Emperor carelessly kills him decapitating fire ball massive chase Shanghai ensues, the Emperor and Yang flee to the military outpost, and Rick, Alex, Lin and Evelyn meet up with Jonathan Carnahan in order to successfully pursue the Emperor, as he had knocked out portion of Jonathan's car during his escape, and this leads to Lin and Alex going ahead in pursuit of Emperor Han, and Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan pursuing the Emperor and Yang in vehicle. As our heroes joining the chase. The O'Connells separate, with Alex and Lin heading towards the Emperor and Yang, and Rick and Jonathan attempt to distract the Emperor shooting rockets at him and Yang. In retaliation, Yang and the Emperor attack, even while Lin and Alex attempt to assassinate the Emperor once more, and all this failed assassination attempt ensues is massive explosion of fireworks in the middle of Shanghai, thus ruining the Chinese New Year for millions civilians. Disheveled and dispirited, the O'Connells realize that the Emperor are up against is superhuman, with powers over elements earth, water, fire and metal. He can command statues via telepathy and can deter rockets with one flick of his hand. He seems all but invincible... until Lin reminds the O'Connells to kill him properly is to stab him in the heart with sacred Dagger. Lin Rick and Alex that in order to prevent the Emperor from discovering the path to Shangri-La, they will have to attempt highly dangerous climb over the Himalayas and discover the Gateway to Shangri-La. Our heroes then try to figure out what to do about the villains, while Willy is thinking about Darth Megadon and hopes of bringing him back to the Lightside of the Force. However Rarity has doubts about Megadon returning to the Jedi's side since he hurt Penny Ling in the previous duel (from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sozin's Comet) but Willy states that he felt Megadon feel bad for doing so, but Rarity inadvertently shares her thoughts that Megadon couldn't possible have good in him which puts Willy in his rage mode and he Force Chokes Rarity and angrily states that he can bring his grandfather back to the Light Side, before he realizes what he's doing, and he lets Rarity go before heading out to the back. At first the team are shocked at Willy's actions but then Penny Ling reminds them that Willy's family was killed years ago, but now that he's found one member that is alive he doesn't want to lose him like he lost the rest of his pod. As Novo expresses her thoughts on this matter, Willy has had a lot of pain and suffering in his life because he has no family, and while they are all his friends and the majority of the Hippogriffs of her kingdom have become his fans, even making a fanclub to him, this is not enough for him to be free from his suffering. Willy then ponders about the issue in which he visited by his Father in spirit as well as Annabelle, and he shares about what he did to Rarity and then about his plan to bring Megadon back to the Light Side. Rick reluctantly agrees and hires Mr Mcguire to fly to India. Once in the Himalayas, the O'Connells to battle against cold and mist and other perils. After journey of two days, (during which Mcguire notices Yang and the Emperor emerge from their plane and proceed up the mountains, while O'Diesel's ships bring in herself, her army and the villains) Rick, Jonathan, Evelyn, Alex, Lin and our heroes reach the famous Gateway, where they station themselves for battle. Meanwhile, Willy and Dolphy get into an argument after Dolphy accidentally asks Willy if he, his family, and Megadon's life have a purpose. And then it ends when Dolphy states to Willy he's starting to sound like Ben Solo before he turned into Kylo Ren, with only Willy telling him that he can't just show up and tell him how to live with his life and has no idea what he's been through. Until then Dolphy brings up the fact that all the Hippogriffs are fans of him and not him, which made them get into a huge fight before Willy explains that the Hippogriffs are fans to him too but he forgot to tell him as he assumed he knew. Finally, Yang and the Emperor arrive, with the Emperor telling Yang 'Clear path to the Golden Tower: Prove yourself battle erupts, wherein Yang's forces are dispatched by Rick and Alex. Even Yang overpowers the O'Connells, and lost Lin calls upon three Yeti for assistance. The Yeti quickly overcome Yang's troops, and even defeat Yang himself. However, the Emperor ascends the steps of the Tower, knocking Yang aside. As our heroes battle the villains' forces, Sunil notices Discord sneaking up on Willy. But he is quick enough to warn the whale, as the 2 engage to a Lightsaber duel, heading inside the gateway's buildings as Sunil races to try and help but is separated from the 2. Willy fights hard against Discord, but it's not enough as he is then fatally stabbed in the chest by Discord. As Sunil cries in despair, his screams are overheard by Fluttershy and Grizzar, while Dolphy, Shady Flower, and Skystar sense what happened through the Force. As Fluttershy races to see what happened she is shocked to find Willy wounded as she tries to help him, but his injures are too severe. On his dying breath, Willy bids Fluttershy farewell and hands her his watch to remember him by. Before he passes away on his final breath. As Fluttershy uses the Force to bring Willy out to the open, Penny Ling and Shady Flower race in and are brought to tears upon seeing Willy dead. As Fluttershy and Shady hug each other, Skystar races in and drops her Lightsabers in shock as she tries to wake up Willy, only to find he truly is dead as she falls onto his body and weeps. While Dolphy comes over and collapses in shock. As Grizzar comes over and roars in extreme fury. As Discord returns to the villains feeling proud of himself, but his actions are not taken so well by Darth Megadon who strangles Discord in anger, stating that without Willy alive, he cannot turn him to the Dark Side. As he states his master will not be pleased. After finishing his roar of anger, Grizzar picks up Willy's rifle and fires at Discord. As the bullet then cuts right through Discord's left side. Rick and Alex attempt to stop the Emperor, overpowers them with fireballs and icicles. Eventually, Jonathan sets off an explosive, and The Emperor throws dagger at Alex, but Rick pushes his son out of the way. The dagger stabs Rick through the chest, fatally wounding him, just massive avalanche erupts. While Thomas, Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Novo, Barret, Celestia, and Luna failed to notice Megatron is about to blast them with his fusion cannon. But Percy shoves them out of the way at the last second and saves their lives, but is hit by Megatron's blast instead. Therefore, Jonathan has realized the Emperor is diamond the Path to Shangri-La, the avalanche sweeps everything away, burying the O'Connells and our heroes beneath piles of snow. Fortunately they managed to dig themselves out and it is only then that Evelyn realizes that Rick is mortally injured, and take him to Shangri-La. As our heroes find Percy's injuries which are too severe for Felix to use his hammer to fix him. As they also bring him to Shangri-La The Team arrive at Shangri-La and, to surprise, meet Zi Yuan, dead long ago. It is revealed that she knew of the Yeti's existence, and called upon help fleeing Emperor Han, and she drank from the Pool of Eternal Life to save herself. She recognizes Lin, of course, and takes Rick and Percy to her chamber. Back at Shangri-La, Jonathan admires the beauty of the oasis and muses possible casino, and then Rick and Percy are healed, thanks to the waters. Shortly afterwards, Zi Yuan asks Lin to sacrifice immortal amazingly, Lin agrees. Meanwhile our heroes are all mourning the death of Willy, as each of them give words over what he was to their lives. But Fluttershy, Shady, Grizzar, Skystar, and Dolphy are feeling the worse of all. As Fluttershy leaves to on her own to think it over she then takes out Willy's watch and looks at the picture of him and his father, before she sobs in sadness. Then out from the shadows, the spirit of Annabelle and Stoick show up, and give her some encouragement stating that Willy's death doesn't cannot be brave, but instead use it to give herself courage. As Shady Flower sits with her friends and talks about how important Willy is to her. Bluma (making sure she isn't noticed by our heroes) talks to the Pets and Toys over the matter stating she wishes she could do something to help her owner but doesn't know how. As Woody Skystar is just as sad over the Death of Willy, In the farthest part of the cave, Dolphy is feeling really depressed over the death of his first friend, as he believes he failed Willy, but then Isinia and Novo come over and Shortly after the Emperor and Yang attack Shangri-La, and the Emperor notices Zi Yuan and Lin, and remarks 'General Ming's daughter: your child will be mine!' steps into the waters and regains his healthy human appearing in his twenties, and the majestically emerges the Pool triple-headed dragon. roars and snatches Lin, kidnapping her he flies off the military training ground the Great Wall of China, with Yang astride his back. Our heroes are now even more unsure of what to do in this matter but then who should arrive but, then SpongeBob remembers the pager for the SpongeRaiders, as he then presses the button to summon them, as the portal to their universe opens as the SR SpongeBob then steps through to meet with his other-self, who explains the situation at hand and asks him to bring their allies of their universe to help, which the SR SpongeBob agrees to help as he goes back to get them, then Then at once, several portals open up as out comes The O'Connells chase, and soon reemerge in China. Alex runs off immediately to rescue Lin, succeeding and Yang reunites and a grateful Choi, hands him his hat and together, the lovers salute the Emperor, majestically turns into his healthy human for The Emperor announces his plan for world conquest, 'crushing every hope of freedom,' and simultaneously Zi Yuan goes under the Wall to resurrect General Ming and enemies of the Emperor in last-ditch attempt to duke it out with the Emperor. The Emperor hears the explosion of earth which heralds the resurrection, and realizes, the resurrection, Zi Yuan is here. He rallies his troops for battle, (having successfully resurrected his Terracotta Army) and charges into battle. Yang and Choi reluctantly joining in.The Emperor fights valiantly meeting Zi Yuan, whom he impales with his sword and throws her off The O'Connells team up with Lin's father, General Ming, the name Zi Yuan. Battle the terra-cotta army and the undead army of Zi Yuan, commanded on one side Han and on the opposition General Ming. Choi realizes the O'Connells are determined to stop the Emperor, as she has seen the Emperor return to the chamber beneath the Wall to entomb Ming and his armies. However, the Emperor is thwarted in the attempt to retomb Ming via Alex O'Connell, attempts to kill the Emperor, but then he is blocked the Emperor's beast. Rick appears and manages to half-stab the Emperor. Choi and her lover General Yang rush to the defence of the Emperor but are presumably killed by a bomb. Back under the Wall, the Emperor and Rick duke it out. Lin has witnessed her mother, Zi Yuan, perish, and henceforth to stop the Emperor at Suddenly, General Yang appears, miraculously survived the bomb, and attacks Evelyn. burnt the bomb but is still alive. Choi appears, roaming her hand burnt alive. General Yang attempts to stop the O'Connells harming his god forced into Evelyn, punches and kicks viciously ducks terrified General Yang the cogs and climbs up and looks around in Evelyn leaps at him and kicks into mechanism. General Yang is crushed like paper. Halfway through his painful death,his beautiful lover Choi runs forwards and Yang his hand and holds it Yang tells Choi to let go, but Choi refuses and disappears into the cog mechanism, which crushes and General Yang and his lover Colonel Choi leaving one foe remaining, Rick and Alex battle the Emperor. reverts to man and appears to show for the death of his agents, Rick challenges him to battle with out his sword and powers The Emperor doesn't understand Rick's English, complies, and both Rick and Han fight hand-to-hand the Emperor the upper hand. Alex reawakens knocked out by the Emperor after the failed assassination attempt) and disappears, leaving a clue in the sand for his father. Rick realises what Alex means and rushes forward the blade the dagger which kill the Emperor. The Emperor realizes his danger and grapples Rick, forcing the handle of the dagger his heart. However, Alex appears at this moment, swinging down shown in his clue, and stabs Han in the heart the blade, and therefore Rick O'Connell is able to plunge the handle of the sacred knife into the Emperor's heart the two halves melt. Han chokes and splutters fire,the element previously in command of, overwhelms him. for air and hollers, the flames envelop him and explodes in cloud of flame killing him for good. the four return Rick O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Lin and Evelyn O'Connell reemerge back into the sunlight and the living world, Lin sees her father, General Ming Guo, overcome the Terracotta Army (which crumbles and explodes into sand). A short epilogue ensues at Imhotep's, the bar upon which Jonathan Carnahan, and which is now hosted Mr Mcguire. McGuire relishes his opportunity at being famous, Lin and Alex become lovers, and Jonathan departs for Peru, place claims, mummies are redundant,the Eye of Shangri-La. However, climatic scrawl relates shortly after his arrival, mummies in Peru. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the Logging Loco, Big Grizz, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Sharky, Mr. Great White, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The Diesel Squad, Zackery and Brockson, Figge, Cazidy, R3-X3 (Rax), Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie, Wise Acre, Shady Flower, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Isinia, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, GL-20, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, Ryūko Matoi, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Invader Zim, GIR, Snap, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Appa, Momo, Prince Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, the Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming), the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Light Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Skiff, Ryan, Ashima, Lexi, Theo, Merlin, Hurricane, Frankie, Mike, Rex, Bert, Zecora, Zeñorita Cebra, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Inspector Gadget, John Rambo, Wilbur, Cardigan, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Templeton, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Skids & Mudflap, Wheelie, Dino, Brains, the Wreckers (Roadbuster, Topsin, and Leadfoot), Hound, Drift, Cross-Hairs, The Dinobots, Hot Rod, Cogman, and Dragonstorm guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Kara, Sargent Savage, the Battle Terminator Droids, The Shotgun Gang, Darth Megadon, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Dennis, The Horrid Lorries, George the Steamroller, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Captain Thorn, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Oliver the Vast, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, DoodleBob, Denzel Quincy Crocker, Vicky, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, and Bad Dog), The Chameleon, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Evil Jimmy, HIM, Dawn Bellwether, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, and Megatron will work for Emperor Han in this film. *,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, The SpongeRaiders, The SpongeRaiders Universe Stuingtion's Engines, The SpongeRaiders Universe Thomas and his Friends, the non canon Thomas' Adventures team, the non canon Thomas' Adventures Series universe friends, and other special guest stars will make climax appearances in this film. *Darth Megadon reforms in this film and his true face is revealed. *This will be Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's last canon film to be made and after it airs; they will no longer make anymore things related to it. Scenes *The story of the Dragon Emperor *1946/fly fishing *The dig site *Bradey's plan/"In The Dark Of The Night" *Johnathan's Nightclub *General Yang's army camp *The Dragon Emperor awakes/The chase *Back at the bar/explanations *Arriving at the Himalayas/making camp *Alex and Lin talk *Willy and Dolphy's argument and fight *Rick and Alex compare their guns *Battle against the villains and Yang's soldiers *Willy's death *Rick saves Alex/Percy saves Thomas, Twilight, and the royals *In Shangri-La/The new plan of attack *Fluttershy's doubts/ * *The Emperor regains his power/Help arrives *Welcome to the 20th Century! *Willy's ressurection *Willy vs. Discord *Defeat of some of the villains/ *Yang and Choi's death *Optimus vs. Megatron *Death of the Emeperor * *Willy's Duel with Darth Megadon: Final Round *Bradey's demise *Ending/Back to Patchy Soundtrack #Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Series Intro (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Edition) # # #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Diesel 10 & Splodge (when Bradey and the heroes prepare for one more counter attack) #In the Dark of the Night - Bradey O'Diesel #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - The Bridge of Khazad Dum (during the chase through the streets of China) # # #Dinosaur - Across the Desert (when our travels to the Himalayas) #Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Anakin vs. Clovis (when Willy and Dolphy argue about Darth Megadon, until they get into a huge fight) # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Qui Gon's Noble End (when Willy is killed by Discord) #Thomas & Friends - Avalanche Theme (when the avalanche happens) #Halo 2 - High Charity Suite (when they bring the body of Willy and everyone mourns) # # # # # #Sometimes I Wonder - Fluttershy # #(when most of the climax heroes show up in Shangra-Lai to join our heroes) # # #Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Maul vs. Vizsla (during Disord and Willy's duel to the death) # # #(when most villains engage O'Diesel to a duel but are killed) #Toy Story - The Rescue Pt. 2: Play Nice, Sid (when Bluma and the other Crusaders' toys teach Diamond and Silver Spoon a lesson) # # (during Willy and Megadon's final duel) #(when most of the team fight O'Diesel's guard Droids) # # # #Avengers: Endgame - Portals (when the non-canon Thomas' Adventures team and their allies from their universe arrive) # (when Willy removes Megadon's mask revealing his true face) # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration #Inception Main theme (when T.C. narrates everyone's new roles in their lives) #Ween - Ocean Man (for the end credits, first song) #Atomic Kitten - The Locomotion (for the end credits, second song) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Friend for Life (for the end credits, third song) #How to Train Your Dragon - Test Flight (for the end credits, fourth song) #Tim McGraw - Wherever the Trail May Lead (for the end credits, fifth song) #The Beau Sisters - Anytime You Need a Friend (for the end credits, sixth song #Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest - Two Hornpipes (for the end credits, seventh and final song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Ed, Edd, n Eddy/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Chuggington/The Mummy trilogy Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/The Mummy trilogy